tan rapido como una chispa
by CaraLunaAbva
Summary: Angst One shot Al fin y al cabo yo soy, Katniss LA CHICA EN LLAMAS.


**DISCLAIMER:** todos los derechos de los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 _-Preciosa despierta  
_ Su voz se escucha mucho más cerca que de costumbre, me hace sonreír su tono que según cree el, es seductor.  
 _-¿No quieres desayunar?_

-¡No!- gruño- estoy muy a gusto aquí contigo- murmuro aun adormilada

 _-Estaré abajo-_ Siento sus pasos alejarse y la brisa que desprende al marcharse, abro los ojos.

Ya no está. Me levanto todavía adormilada y opto por darme una ducha. "Me está esperando" pienso. Me arreglo con el mejor vestido que encuentro e incluso me peino. "Hoy es un día especial", susurro para mí. Mis ojos brillan, hace tiempo que no me veía tan feliz.

-Apúrate Katniss, tenemos cosas que hacer- Grita mi patito desde abajo y sonrió.

La guerra ha terminado y por fin somos libres, por fin todo lo que hice por su bien me da frutos, por fin la puedo ver a salvo de esa maldad que irradia el mundo. Escucho que alguien entra y no necesito voltear para saber quién es.

 _-Mi pequeña creación por fin sabe vestirse sola-_ dice orgulloso  
Lo veo a los ojos y veo esa tirita de delineador dorado que lo caracteriza

-Y decías que era una inútil- digo mientras me acerco rápidamente a abrazarlo, hace tanto tiempo…

 _-Debo sentirme halagado, te enseñe lo mejor-_ me devuelve el abrazo mucho más fuerte, como extrañaba la paz que el desprende

Tomo su mano y bajamos. Ya todos están aquí, Madge y toda su familia, el padre y los hermanos de Peeta –Su mama no está, ya que nunca le agrade-, Prim está dando saltitos de emoción, mi padre se reúne conmigo y me abraza en señal de aprobación –Esto es lo que todo hombre desea para su hija, verla feliz-, Finnick que me mira seductoramente y al acercarse, me susurra al oído

-Todavía puedes arrepentirte ¿Sabes? Hay muchas cosas buenas haya afuera, sin este romántico

-No le hagas caso a este mocoso- murmura Mags molesta, pero en tono de broma, Finnick se acerca a Mags y le besa la frente

-Tiene razón Mags, Katniss- dice Boggs y voltea hacia Finnick- Ella ya ha decidido

Quiero llorar al verlos a todos aquí en esta celebración y no puedo evitar mi sonrisa de agradecimiento, se abre la puerta y entra Peeta con Rue y Darius. Rue me da un abrazo y va hacia donde se encuentra Prim. Tan parecidas.

-Aún sigo esperándote- dice Darius abrazándome, me remuevo inquieta

-Ella está conmigo- dice Peeta agarrándome por la cintura y dándome un beso- Lo siento, estas fuera

-Para siempre estaré contigo- susurro devolviéndole otro beso- Lo siento Darius

-Ya lo sabía- dice como si eso resolviera todo y me dedica una sonrisa tan sincera que no puedo evitar pensar en todas esas bromas que siempre compartimos en el quemador

-¿Y mama dónde está?

-Fue a buscar a Gale y su familia, a Haymitch y Effie, incluso dijo que iría por algunas personas del quemador, Annie y Johana están con ella- eso me tranquiliza

Al no llegar mama, me empiezo a poner inquieta porque ya quiero que empiece esto, ya quiero estar unida a Peeta en todos los sentidos. "Algo la habrá hecho demorar" y sugiero empezar con mi boda y grabar con esa cámara que han mandado desde el capitolio. En mis días malos jamás hubiera accedido a grabar, pero, que todo se valla al carajo ¡Es mi boda!

El padre de Madge se acerca con ese papel tan importante y lo firmo sin pensarlo dos veces. Es la decisión más importante para mí y sé que jamás me arrepentiré. Luego bailamos esa melodía tradicional y Peeta me ayuda a tostar el pan y a repartirlo entre nuestros invitados. Entre plática y plática alguien tira una botella del alcohol favorito de Haymitch pero nadie le da importancia. Yo solo puedo ver a Peeta y su sonrisa de extrema felicidad

-Mama no ha llegado…

-Tal vez hubo algo urgente me tranquiliza Peeta

-¿Y Effie y Haymitch?

-Ellos dos se entienden- no sé porque pero sus palabras son las que me llegan y me tranquilizan siempre.  
Lo abrazo fuerte, no quiero separarme de él jamás, sé que tome la decisión correcta y tal vez por eso nunca llego Gale a desearme felicidad. Volteo porque escucho mucho silencio y ya no queda nadie

-¿A dónde fueron todos?

-Nos dieron privacidad- dice Peeta, besándome

Me quedo con la mirada fija en el fuego de la chimenea, hipnotizada tal vez, cuando una chista salta y cae en el charco de alcohol, salto en ese momento para limpiarlo, pero la llama crece rápidamente y entonces, en menos de un segundo, mi mente se limpia, como si surgiera desde el fondo del mar y pudiera respirar de nuevo

-La alarma de aquel día que nos avisó sobre la explosión en la mina que mato a mi padre, al padre de Gale y a otros cuantos hombres

-Un pacto con la pequeña niña que volaba entre los árboles y su trágico final, Rue atravesada por la lanza del chico del distrito uno, yo cantándole hasta que quedó dormida

-Cinna diciendo su frase "Recuerda, chica en llamas, que sigo apostando por ti" y segundos después siendo golpeado hasta desvanecerse y estoy segura que siguieron con esa tortura hasta su muerte

-Mags y sus increíbles anzuelos y su decisión de morir cuando Finnick se decidió a salvar a Peeta, sus pasos hasta la densa niebla venenosa y el sonido del cañón anunciando su muerte

-Darius, pidiéndome un beso cada día cuando comíamos juntos con Sae, su inexplicable sentido del humor, su reluciente cabello rojo, el día en que se condenó, tratando de ayudar a Gale cuando lo azotaron, luego convirtiéndolo en avox, su tortura hasta loa muerte después de los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre

-La familia de Peeta, su padre horneando pasteles, sus hermanos que eran campeones en las luchas libres que organizaba la escuela; El presidente del distrito 12, caminando de un lado para otro en su casa, su esposa enferma, esa pequeña muchacha de cabellos dorados que siempre me acompaño a la hora del almuerzo en clase, ella mi mejor amiga; todos ellos muertos por mi culpa y el desastre de los juegos

-Boggs y sus sentimientos tan fríos y a la vez tan cálidos, el dando su vida para que yo viviera, nombrándome líder en un segundo de un escuadrón entero que termine casi con todos en el

-Finnick y sus azucarillos, esa mirada tan tierna, esa voz que me hacia reír, y esos mutos que acabaron con el

-Prim dándole de comer a su estúpido gato, con su cabra, sonriendo a todo el mundo, con su traje de enfermera, con su colita de pato en todos sus vestidos, con sus trencitas doradas, Prim consumida por el fuego que esas bombas diseñadas por Gale causaron

-Peeta… Mi chico del Pan, el día de la lluvia, el día que me dio esperanza, nuestros primeros juegos, ese primer beso que me hizo sentir cosas inexplicables, Mi chico del pan tratando de salvar a mi pequeña hermana, sacrificándose a sufrir esas horribles quemaduras que después Coin dijo que no tenía el equipo suficiente para curarlo y tirándolo a un rincón a su suerte, hasta que no aguanto más y me dejo sola…

Una lagrima recorre el camino de mi cara al suelo y mis rodillas encuentran el piso, comienzo a sollozar, volteo y Peeta ya no está sentado, si no ayudando a levantarme, abrazándome.

-Aun puedes cambiar tu decisión- dice tranquilo

-¡No!- grito, un dolor en el pecho me hace ver que el realmente no está aquí, que ya perdí a todas estas personas -¡Prim!

-Aquí estoy- dice abrazándome con fuerza

-¡No te vayas! No me dejes sola… Yo no pude cuidarte

-Shhhh- posa su pequeña mano sobre mis labios –Tu no tenías esa responsabilidad, yo sabía lo que hacía, solo fueron las consecuencias de la guerra, no fue tu culpa

-¡Peeta! No quiero volver a perderte- lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, no puedo vivir sin ellos en mi vida

-Nunca me iré- me besa y me tranquilizo- tú me amas ¿Real o no?

-Real, ¡Te amo!- grito- quédate conmigo

-Siempre

No fue un accidente la botella, yo la tire a propósito, llene la casa de puro liquido ardiente, la chispa no fue una coincidencia, yo tire el fosforo.  
Todos mis seres queridos regresan y comienzan una danza entre el fuego, comienzan a unirse a el y las llamas comienzan a crecer, Peeta permanece a mi lado y Prim sostiene mi mano. El calor comienza a llegar hasta mí, pero estoy tranquila, aquí están todas las personas que amo

-Lo siento haymitch- comienzo a despedirme- tú tienes a Effie, sé que ella te cuidara

-Lo siento Gale, ahora tienes a Johana y aunque no es la mejor en eso, sé que se harán felices

-Lo siento Mamá, tú tienes a Annie a tu cuidado y ella tiene a su hijo Finnick

-Lo siento, perdónenme todos, no puedo seguir aquí- susurro hacia el cielo, recordando a toda esa gente que creyó en mí y me convirtió en su líder, en su imagen para la rebelión

La chispa que inicio la rebelión es la misma chispa que ahora me consume, que me despide.  
El fuego comienza a subir por mi vestido, así como el fuego que Cinna diseño para mí, solo que este si es real y comienza a quemar mi piel, pero no siento dolor, solo tranquilidad, Peeta y Prim están conmigo y lo estarán siempre.  
Comienzo a sentir que me desmayo, tal vez sea por el dolor que no siento, pero comienzo a perder la conciencia, oigo gritos fuera de mi casa y se quién es, pero ya es muy tarde para que traten de apagar esta decisión que tome. Abrazo fuerte a Peeta y me pego más a Prim, no me arrepiento, los tengo a ellos ahora, para siempre. A pesar de todo creo que sonrío por última vez y mis ojos se cierran.

Tendré una muerte digna de recordar, al fin y al cabo yo soy

Katniss, LA CHICA EN LLAMAS.


End file.
